Risky Business
by DanielaM
Summary: A cute lil story about Hermione and Harry sneaking out of the common room on a cold winters' night. R/R plz, and I know I'm not the best speller but bear with me!!


Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron one quiet winter night in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Hermione are you ever going to stop studying!' Ron exclamied looking up from the chess game going on between Harry and him.  
  
'Yeah I know come on NEWT's are not for another seven weeks.' Harry said rather tried, taking off his glasses, and flopping down onto a couch near by.  
  
'Fine suit yourseleves, but I'm staying up to study.' Hermione said flipping open another old book from the Libary.  
  
'Fine.' Ron said getting up, yawned and got up. 'Harry ? are you coming.' he asked with at bit of annoyence in his voice.  
  
'Uh Ron?' Hermione said. ' Harry fell asleep.' she stated pointing towards Harry's sleeping figure on the couch.  
  
'Urgh.' Ron said. 'Hermione wake up him before you go up to bed.'  
  
'Yeah, alirght.' Hermione said while writing something down in her notebook. 'G'night Ron.'  
  
'Goodnight.' Ron said shaking his head while waking up the stairs towards the Boys Dorms.  
  
Hermione sat their for a mintue as she looked at her book, then to Harry sleeping, him hanging onto his glasses with on hand, and his breathing deep, she sighed, and went back to studying.  
  
'Oh my god! why can't I get this!' Hermione said in a hushed whisper, she had it with potions.  
  
'Snape gets that way.' Hermione jumped and looked up from her book, her glasses falling to the ground. Harry had woken.  
  
'Harry, you scared me! Hermione said looking up at him, he started to laugh at the expression on her face.  
  
'Oh Herm, you gotta losen up.' Harry said standing up, and streching. Hermione never really noticed how tall or bulit he had gotten this year from the Quidditch he has been playing lately, and its been more then usual.  
  
'What are you looking at ?' Harry said grinning. Hermione looked quickly away.  
  
'Nothing, why?' she asked.  
  
'Oh just wondering.' Harry said, with a laugh. Hermione blushed. 'Hey, what time is it?' Hermione looked down at her muggle wacth.  
  
'Oh, it's 1:30.' Hermione said, she'll be up for another hour before she gets to bed.  
  
'Really?!' Harry said looking out the window. 'Look at that snow fall, so slow theirs bearly nothing out thier, but it looks like dimonds, I'm gunna go outside.'  
  
'Your going to go outside?' Hermione said, looking up at him. He nodded. 'Why not, why you want to come?'  
  
'No!' Hermione said, she would do anything to go out their right now with him.  
  
'Why not?' Harry asked walking towards Hermione. 'You know you want to..' Harry said flashing his million dollar smile, grabbing Hermione's hand, she got up immediately.  
  
'I have to study, Harry.' Hermione said shakily, she wished he could just let go of her hand, so she can retain herself.  
  
He relucantly let go of it.  
  
'You coming.' he said looking serious. 'You have been in here half the day and all night.'  
  
Hermione just looked at him.  
  
'And besides if their some troll out their at least I won't be eatten if you come with me.' he said smiling.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, smiling back with her arms crossed.'Fine, whatever, I'll come.'  
  
'I knew you wouldn't let me eatten, now be quiet, put your cloak on, hurry.' Harry said, as he fastened his buttons on his winter cloak.  
  
  
  
'Harry were going to get caught, why didn't you bring your invisibility cloak, and wheres the map!' Hermione complained with a tight feeling in her stomach, if they got caught it would be suspention for sure, but for some reason, it felt right to be with Harry.  
  
'Hermione, sush!' Harry whispered as he walked in front of her, he walked so much faster then her.  
  
'Whatever.' Hermione said, Harry suddenly stopped as he was about to turn a corner, Hermione bumped intoo him.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione whispered. Harry quickly turned around and put his hand to her mouth, he mouthed the name "Snape" and Hermione silenced herself, her heart beating fast, he pressed her agianst the wall. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping that maybe Snape wouldn't see her. She breathed quietly, feeling Harry's chest rise and fall, slightly quick. She peaked open her eyes, and saw that he also had his eyes shut, she closed hers too as they both herd Snapes shoes echo mysteriously throughout the corridor.  
  
The shoes slowed down, then stopped totally, Harry held his breath, and Hermione shut her eyes tighter then before, then he started walking again and soon enough the steps became faint.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood their for a moment not moving, their eyes shut.  
  
'Come on, before it gets too late.' Harry said opening his eyes and Hermione soon opening hers.  
  
'That was close.' Hermione said, beginning to breath normally again.  
  
'Too close, but still fun.' Harry said, grinning.  
  
His father must have been ten times more fun, Hermione thought widly, her mouth curving into a smile, as they walked towards the Front Doors. Harry opened the quiet oak doors, and Hermione gasped it was beauitful, the snow was sparkling, the snow flakes falling from heaven, perfectly, in every spot.  
  
'Oh my god.' Hermione said afriad of walking on it, she didn't want to ruien it.  
  
'Its not gunna break Herm.' Harry called out as he ran threw the snow. ' Hermione walked onto the snow it was so soft you went right threw it, it was just right not too deep and not too shallow.  
  
Hermione looked around, the snow falling lightly on her hair and cloak. She looked for Harry. Where was he?  
  
'Harry?' Hermione said, getting scared. 'Harry, Har-OW!'  
  
She turned around and Harry was lying down in the snow laughing, he just pelted a snowball right in the back of Hermione's head.  
  
'Ok Harry that was not funny!' Hermione said picking up some snow and making it into a ball, she rasied her arm up and threw it- she missed, a very poor throw.  
  
'Oh what a throw.' Harry said slowly getting up, he got up and start casually wiping snow of his winter robes.  
  
Hermione had an idea, she quietly ran towards him then gained some speed, and plowed him right into the snow, he yelled.  
  
'Herm!' Harry said as he held on to her arms, as he fell into the snow, laughing Hermione fell beside him.  
  
'Got ya back!' she said out of breath.  
  
'Yeah sure whatever.' Harry said, looking over at her. Hermione looked at her clock, it was 2:30.  
  
Harry took some snow from beside him, and threw it lightly at Hermiones face.  
  
Hermione laugh and whined, as she qucikly took the wet snow off her face, Harry just looked at her and laughed, she looked over at him, and she started to laugh too, holding onto thier sides they laughed and talked in the snow togther.  
  
Snape looked from his dark window dorm in complete blackness, he wacthed as Harry and Hermione lay in the snow togther laughing and talking, he eyes went into slits, and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
'Just like Lily and James.' he said under his breath, and couldn't help but break into a warm, rare smile.  
  
The end ! 


End file.
